


The Dressing Room

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about seeing her up on stage in a tutu that took his breath away. Never had he seen her look so dainty and delicate. Not even when he took her to prom or Beric's wedding. She moved with such graceful and fluid movements that he found it hard to believe that this was the same girl who wore his t-shirts and cursed like a trucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

**Gendry Waters:** _I'm here. Where am I meeting your parents_?

 **Arya Stark:** _By the stage, hurry it's starting soon._

 **Gendry Waters:** _Can't wait ;)_

This was the first time Arya had invited him to a recital and part of him wanted to go just to see what Arya looked like in costume.

 _It's a bloody tutu, what's so special about that?_ Gendry thought as he approached her parents.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark."

"Gendry, how wonderful to see you again." Catelyn greeted as Ned shook his hand. "Come, the show will be starting shortly."

They exchanged small talk for a minute or so until the orchestra signalled the start of the show.

Arya had briefly mentioned what the show was about or called, something about nuts or crackers, all he knew was that Arya was one of the leads and that she would be dancing. For the first part of the show Arya was absent, leading him to wonder that perhaps they'd walked into the wrong show. Just as he was about to speak up, Arya appeared on stage.

There was something about seeing her up on stage in a tutu that took his breath away. Never had he seen her look so dainty and delicate. Not even when he took her to prom or Beric's wedding. She moved with such graceful and fluid movements that he found it hard to believe that this was the same girl who wore his t-shirts and cursed like a trucker.

Gendry was beyond awestruck as Arya danced across the stage on her tip toes and watched as her partner lifted her. His eyes never left her, not even when the show ended. He was the first to clap, cheering and shouting making Arya smile even bigger.

When his eyes caught hers, she blushed and winked at him.

Oh yeah, he was most definitely getting lucky tonight.

* * *

She was panting, her head tossed back against the wall as Gendry moved down her body. She'd barely finished seeing her parents off when he knocked on the door of her dressing room. He'd complimented her performance, sheepishly hiding his bulge as they spoke. Arya wanted to make fun of him but he was being so gods damned lovely that instead she blushed.

"You're amazing you know that? I mean that was just incredible. I'm glad you invited me."

Her cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

He moved closer to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. The feeling of her skin burned his hand and he leaned foward to kiss her softly on the lips. Her hand flew to his neck as his moved from her face to her waist, subtly making it's way to her ass.

Arya let out a low moan as Gendry's hand cupped her ass and squeezed lightly. Hearing her moan made him even harder and palm her ass with both hands. His kisses became harder and she rubbed up against him, seeking friction between her thighs. Arya used his distraction to her advantage and hopped up to his waist. His hands firmly gripped her ass as he rocked his hips into her. Gendry practically rammed her into the wall, too busy nipping at her neck. And now he was practically fucking her leotard, tutu, and all.

His fingers touched her clit through the fabric and Arya gripped his back tightly. He managed to slip his hand under her leotard and ripped her tights, growling when he felt her wetness. Instead of asking why she wore no underwear, he slipped two fingers inside without hesitation. Slowly, he pushed his fingers in and out of her cunt, dazzled by the thought of fucking her in costume.

"Take this fucking thing off me." She gasped out, shrugging his blazer to the ground.

"No, you look fucking hot like this."

"Really? Do you have some ballerina fetish I've never known about? Gods you really are a weirdo."

He bit her collarbone and spanked her ass.

"Jerk."

"Tease."

"Shut up and keep fucking me with your fingers, stupid."

"Don't worry m'lady, I'll fuck you until you scream."

It wasn't long before his trousers and boxers were around his thighs as Arya positioned his cock at her entrance. Seeing her slip down his length gave him a strangely satisfying ego boost but maybe it was the way she bounced on his cock. And what a sight it was. Arya in a puffy skirt, her breasts haphazardly hanging from the front of her leotard, and her flushed face moaning his name. Gendry could feel her nails digging into his chest, almost breaking the skin as she rolled her hips into him. He could feel her getting close but didn't want it to be over just yet.

Carefully, Gendry pulled them from the wall and walked them towards the small couch in the room. Arya clung to Gendry, opting to suck at his neck and biting it when he eased himself out of her.

"Seriously?"

"I want to fuck you from behind."

The way he said it made her shiver, the lust plain in his hoarse voice. She bit her lip and slipped her costume, save the tutu, off before  getting on her knees and placing her hands over the back of the couch.

Grasping her hips and aligning himself, he pushed in once more and groaned. This,  _this_ is what he'd wanted since he first saw her in the bloody tutu. To see his cock fucking her, see the way her ass moved with each thrust, and how wet he'd made her. The damn thing tickled his abdomen but it didn't matter, not when Arya was pinching her nipples and pushing back on him. He slipped a hand down to rub her clit and instead pumped harder when he found her hand already there. The sound of their hips meeting again and again filled the room but Arya's cries of pleasure were beginning to push Gendry over the edge.

"Harder, Gendry, harder please..."

Gendry pulled her even closer and fucked her in earnest, hard enough to leave bruises on her waist. She was getting close at which point he stopped thrusting and instead reached for her clit, squeezed it between his fingers and felt as Arya clench around him with a soft cry. Gendry thrust thrice more before he stilled for good and groaned her name as he came inside her, spanking her ass one last time.

Gendry pulled out and brought Arya against him before laying down on the sofa once more. When they caught their breath, they stared at each other before both laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you fucked me in a tutu."

"I can't believe you _let_ me."

Arya leaned down and kissed him softly. "Did you like it?"

"Fucking you? When don't I?"

She slapped his chest.

"No, the show stupid. Did you like it?" Her voice sounded small and almost vulnerable.

"Of course I did. You were spectacular love." Gendry kissed her palm as he played with her hair.

Arya blushed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today and lay her head on his chest. "Good."


End file.
